Es Mejor
by Meepy Writer
Summary: "No se como empezar, pero tengo que confesar. Hace un mes, tal vez más, que me siento rara si estas..." Enamorada. Y como si eso no fuese lo suficientemente complicado tenía que ser él. Entre todo los chicos, ¿por qué el mejor amigo de su hermano?


**Este fic es un regalo de agradecimiento a Kira Kaori/Kazumi Domyoji por todos los vídeos tan geniales que ha hecho sobre mis fanfics y por los comentarios tan buenos. ¡De verdad es una gran motivación para un escritor en ver que disfrutan tanto tu trabajo! :3**

 **Elegí esa canción por ese asdfghjklñeante vídeo que hizo sobre Hiromu y Yoko... (Link feo aquí XD: watch?v=layumrIUwjQ o pueden encontrarlo como "Es Mejor - Hiromu &Yoko" )**

 **Y ya saben: GoBusters pertenece a Toei y la canción a sus respectivos autores.**

 **"Es Mejor" - Danna Paola**

¡Vaya lío el que tengo en la cabeza!

Las clases jamas me habían parecido tan eternas. Inclusive ciencias, que es mi favorita, se esta alargando como el chicle.

Hace ya varios días que estoy así. ¡Dios! ¿Qué me esta pasando?

Escucho algunas voces provenientes del patio y me doy un golpe mental. Se que son los grupos superiores en su hora de almuerzo y en mi interior ocurre una batalla interna entre mi sentido común y mi curiosidad. Trato de centrar toda mi atención en mis apuntes, pero la sola idea de sospechar quien esta afuera afecta mi concentración.

 ** _"No se como empezar_**

 ** _pero tengo que confesar,_**

 ** _hace un mes, tal vez más,_**

 ** _que me siento rara si estas..."_**

Con un suspiro de resignación me rindo ante mi curiosidad y miró por la ventana.

En momentos como este llego a pensar que tengo alguna especie de radar para encontrarlo, a pesar de que continuo con la pelea en mi mente: una parte de mi muere por verlo, mientras la otra piensa que es mejor ni encontrarlo.

Logro localizarlo en segundos. Ahí esta, de pie conversando con mi hermano Ryuji como lo supuse.

Muerdo el interior de mis mejillas y me doy otro golpe mental.

-¡Tonta!- me digo en mi cabeza. -¡Deja de mirarlo! Eso es lo que él quiere.

Pero mi vista parece clavada en él, en su negro cabello, sus brillantes ojos y su cálida sonrisa.

-¡Ay, Yoko!- me regaña una voz en mi cabeza. -Sabes que no deberías pero... ¡Pero es tan lindo!

Solo soy capaz de desviar la vista cuando una de sus compañeras, a la que identifico como la odiosa de Reika Saotome, se acerca a hablarle. Inclusive mi hermano se aleja, dejándolos solos y provocando que lo insulte internamente.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hace?!- grita mi voz interna. -¡No debería dejarlo con... ella!

Aprieto el puño y golpeo por reflejo mi escritorio, haciendo que todos volteen a verme con extrañeza.

-¿Todo en orden, Usami-san?- me pregunta mi profesora.

Asiento con la cabeza rápidamente, disculpándome. Ella continua con la clase y me dejo caer contra el respaldo de la silla, soltando un pesado suspiro, mirando de reojo por la ventana.

-Baka...- lo insultó en un susurro.

 _ **"Dime si no esta bien,**_

 _ **dime si lo sientes también...**_ _ **"**_

Por terminar al ultimo los ejercicios de matemáticas, salgo más tarde de la escuela. Ryuji ya me había avisado que no podía esperarme, lo cual me hacía sentir aún más frustrada. Mi hermano mayor era el único pretexto para verlo y ahora, por culpa de unas tontas ecuaciones, todo se había arruinado.

Todo el trayecto en autobús me parece tedioso e incluso se que algunas personas me miran raro por mi gesto de furia, pero todo me importa poco.

Una vez frente a la puerta de mi casa, froto mis mejillas para quitarme esa expresión apática y así evitar que mi hermano haga preguntas.

-¡Estoy en casa!- exclamo mientras me quito los zapatos y los dejo en su sitio en la entrada.

-Te toca hacer la cena, Imouto-chan- me dice Ryuji apareciendo en el pasillo desde la sala.

Suelto un suspiro de fastidio y pongo los ojos en blanco; más mi enfado aumenta cuando escucho su risa.

-¡Vamos, quita esa cara!- se acerca a mi y me despeina cariñosamente.

A pesar de que se que trata de hacerme sonreír, sus intentos parecen en vano. No ha sido mi día y eso se nota.

-¡Ya se que te animara!- me dice de repente con un brillo peculiar en los ojos. -Te tengo una sorpresa; algo que endulzara tu día.

Cada vez que él o papá dicen eso es porque traen un pastel-helado, que es mi postre favorito en todo el mundo. Suspiro, ya más tranquila, y pienso que por lo menos habrá algo bueno en este día.

Comienza a sonar el teléfono y Ryuji va a la sala para atender la llamada, mientras yo dejo mi mochila a un costado de las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina, estirándome todo lo que puedo. Planeo robar una rebanada de es pastel, pero en cuanto entro en la cocina dejo escapar un grito de terror.

Ahí esta él, de pie junto al refrigerador mientras bebe un vaso de jugo.

-Perdona si te asuste- me dice. -Ryuji me dijo que podía servirme.

-Cl-claro- sacudo ligeramente mi cabeza, pero no se que más de decir. Él no parece notarlo, ya que continua bebiendo de su vaso.

-¡Hey, Hiromu!- exclama mi hermano entrando en la habitación. -¿Si lo encontraste?- Él le muestra su vaso como respuesta, a lo que Ryuji asiente. -Será mejor que comencemos a trabajar o se nos ira la tarde.

Hiromu asiente.

-Nos vemos luego, Yoko- me dice antes de salir rumbo a la sala.

Yo simplemente estoy congelada en mi sitio.

-De nada- susurra Ryuji detrás mio y casi puedo percibir sonrisa burlona.

¿Qué acaso sabe mi secreto?

Siento como un calor sube a mis mejillas.

 _ **"Creo que me equivoque,**_

 _ **no es momento, voy a correr..."**_

Salgo corriendo con todas mis fuerzas y subo las escaleras a zancadas hasta mi habitación. En cuanto cierro la puerta, me apoyo contra ella sintiendo mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

¡Esta aquí! ¡Justo en mi sala, trabajando con mi hermano!

No puedo evitar que se forme una sonrisa se forme en mis labios ante ese pensamiento.

Ahora si tengo ganas de hacer la cena.

 _ **"Es mejor quedar con la duda**_

 _ **que esconder la cara viendo a la cintura,**_

 _ **ilusa,**_

 _ **me das vueltas como si fuera ula-ula,**_

 _ **me endulzas,**_

 _ **confundiendo si es amor o amistad..."**_

Me parece escuchar la risa burlona de Ryuji cuando me ve ir de un lado a otro de la casa, evitando la sala lo más posible.

Trato de mantenerme ocupada, esperando que eso calme el torbellino en mi cabeza. Trato de mantenerme concentrada solo en mis actividades en la cocina, luchando por alejar de mi ese desesperante nerviosismo.

-¡Yoko-chan!- llama de repente mi hermano. -¿Podrías pasarme unos libros que deje en mi habitación?

¡Lo odio! Lo esta haciendo a propósito. Y ni siquiera entiendo porque.

Él seria el primero en objetar si yo saliese con alguien; peor aún si fuese alguien de su edad y aún más si fuese su mejor amigo. Lo que significaba que Sakurada Hiromu estaba más que prohibido para mi.

Suelto un suspiro.

-¿Estas ahí?- vuelve a exclamar, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-¡Si!- respondo con fastidio. -¡Ya voy!

 _ **"Ya no se que será,**_

 _ **tengo que dejarlo pasar.**_

 _ **Pero no hay marcha**_ ** _atrás_**

 _ **ya empece a quererte más..."**_

-Arigatou, Imouto- me dice Ryuji cuando le entrego lo que me pidió.

Asiento y, dándome por vencida, me dejo caer en el sillón frente a ellos y los observo trabajar. Sentía como se me escapaba una pequeña sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Mi día había mejorado en cuestión de segundos.

Después de un rato voy a buscar mis propias tareas y empiezo a leer la serie de problemas aritméticos que tengo que entregar mañana temprano. Paso de uno a otro, sintiendo como si me hablaran en un idioma extraño. ¡Detestables matemáticas!

De reojo lo observó. Él siempre ha sido bueno en casi todas las materias, pero siempre le ha faltado humildad. Al principio me parecía la persona más egolatra que había conocido jamas, además de que sus comentarios no le agradan a nadie por ser siempre tan directo e hiriente. Pero cuando entró como becario en la empresa de mi papá y se hizo tan buen amigo de Ryuji, me vi obligada a convivir con él.

Y así, poco a poco, mi idea sobre él cambio. Me dí cuenta de los secretos que guardaba esa mirada y me pareció que, además de todo lo aparente, él era una persona de verdad interesante.

Puedo jurar que él ocasionalmente levanta la mirada y me observa, pero también estoy casi segura que es solo una casualidad y decido no darle importancia.

De repente Ryuji se pone de pie, estirándose y bostezando.

-No se ustedes- dice, llamando la atención de ambos -, pero yo ya tengo hambre. ¿Qué cocinaste, Yoko-chan?

Pero antes siquiera de que pueda responder él se dirige a la cocina exclamando que se encargara de poner la mesa.

-Lo odio- murmuro entre dientes.

-¿Disculpa?- la voz de Hiromu me causa un sobresalto.

-No, nada- niego rápidamente, riéndome con nerviosismo.

Él baja la vista de nuevo a su cuaderno y lo imitó, dándome un golpe mental por mi torpeza.

 _ **"No te puedo ni ver,**_

 _ **se que no lo quieres creer.**_

 _ **Pero no hay más que hacer**_

 _ **esto no es cuestión de entender..."**_

-¿Qué haces?- su pregunta hace que reaccione como un resorte, volteando a mirarlo con algo de inseguridad.

-Matemáticas- respondo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

Es hasta que él me quita el libro de las manos cuando reacciono en lo cerca que esta. Me quedo congelada y cuando estoy apunto de reclamarle, él me detiene.

-No es tan complicado como parece- me dedica una sonrisa. Toma un lápiz de entre sus cosas y se sienta junto a mi. -Es solo cuestión de factorizar y...

 _ **"Es mejor quedar con la duda**_

 _ **que esconder la cara viendo a la cintura,**_

 _ **ilusa..."**_

Lo escuchó con mucha atención mientras él resuelve uno de los ejercicios y me explica con suma paciencia cada paso a seguir. En mi mente siento como esos símbolos incomprensibles se van convirtiendo en palabras.

-¿Y aquí?- digo, señalando una parte de la respuesta, la que parecía ser cosa de magia.

-Solo sacas la raíz- me responde con una sonrisa.

Siento como mirada queda atrapada en la suya y comienzo a sonrojarme. Me extraña que nos quedemos en silencio, pero mi cerebro no permite que mire hacía otro lado. Su rostro esta tan cerca que mi corazón late muy rápido, como queriendo salirse de mi pecho.

-¡A cenar!- la voz de Ryuji arruina el "momento" y mentalmente añado eso a las razones por las que debería matarlo justo ahora.

Le agradezco su ayuda a Hiromu y él se pone de pie, avanzando rumbo al comedor. Me quedo atrás por unos momentos, abrazando mi libro contra mi pecho y luchando por regular mi respiración.

Cuando me siento de nuevo estable, dejo mis cosas a un lado y me pongo de pie para alcanzarlos en el comedor.

 _ **"Me das vueltas como si fuera ula-ula,**_

 _ **me endulzas..."**_

Los 3 cenamos en medio de un ambiente relajado y normal. Ellos comentan sobre sus clases y proyectos y ocasionalmente me preguntan sobre mi día o como andan las cosas en mi sección.

No puedo disimular mi alegría cuando Hiromu hace una halago sobre mi forma de cocinar. Sentí de nuevo esa pequeña esperanza que, por más que tratara, no podía eliminar. Algo en mi quería creer que existía la posibilidad de que él estuviese interesado en mi.

-¿Ya tienes la parte que le toco a Reika?- pregunta Ryuji de repente.

Siento como se hace un hueco en mi pecho y aprieto los dientes, tratando de ahogar un gruñido.

Esa chica parece siempre muy interesada en él y algunas personas de la escuela dicen que son novios. Es solo un rumor pero él jamas confirmaba, y para mi mala suerte, ni negaba nada.

-Aún no- responde él. -Dijo que estaría ocupada hoy y que la buscara hasta la tarde.

Y para empeorar las cosas, mi gesto de desagrado no les pasa desapercibido.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Ryuji con un gesto de extrañeza.

-¡No!- niego de inmediato. -Solo recordé algo... no muy agradable que sucedió hoy.

Mi hermano pregunta y le cuento sobre el momento en el que la profesora me llamó la atención, lógicamente que excluyo contarle la verdadera razón de porque lo hizo. Hiromu me observa y yo no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada.

¿Qué posibilidades tengo de que a alguien como él le llegue a gustar la hermana de su mejor amigo, que además es 4 años menor?

Terminando de cenar, él se va a casa y mi hermano se dedica a trabajar con su laptop en el frente a Ryuji me dedico a terminar mi tarea, sintiendo alivio al ver como los resultados fluyen en mi mente con más facilidad.

Suelto un suspiro y él me lanza una mirada pícara. Puedo sentirlo y trato de ignorarlo, pero me es difícil.

Apenas anoto en ultimo resultado, me pongo de pie y recojo mis libros.

-Estaré en mi habitación- él solo asiente en respuesta.

Pero al pasar junto a la sala rumbo a las escaleras me doy cuenta de que hay algo que destaca. Regresó sobre mis pasos y me quedó observando ese objeto.

 ** _"Confundiendo..."_**

Su chamarra. Esta ahí, doblada sobre el respaldo del sillón, destacando por su inconfundible color rojo.

Me acerco y la tomo, sintiendo como si mi cerebro se hubiese desconectado y ya no tuviese control sobre mis acciones. La miro sin saber que hacer.

El sonido del timbre me devuelve a la realidad con un sobresalto.

-¡Abre por favor, Yoko-chan!- dice Ryuji, quien suena apurado.

-Si...- respondo, sintiéndome un poco extraña.

Me dirijo a la puerta casi de forma inconsciente.

Me da un mini infarto cuando la abro y frente a mi esta él.

-¡Hiromu!- exclamó sorprendida.

-Gomen, Yoko-chan- dice, luciendo agitado -, pero creo que aquí deje mi...

Reacciono en el hecho de que aún tengo la chamarra en la mano cuando, sin pensarlo, se la entrego.

-¡Arigatou!- dice él con alivio y yo solo asiento.

Me quedo esperando a que se de media vuelta para poder cerrar la puerta, pero él se queda quieto, observándome y sonriendo. De repente parece acordarse de algo y comienza a buscar desesperadamente en sus bolsillos.

-Por cierto...- comienza a decir, pero por su tono me parece que esta... ¿nervioso? -Traje algo... para ti.

Antes de que si quiera pudiera digerir lo que había dicho, él tomo mi mano y en la palma deja algo pequeño, para luego salir corriendo sin decirme nada más.

Por milésima vez en el día quede congelada en mi sitio.

Con un ligero escalofrió de nervios miro hacía mi palma: frente a mi esta un conejo de chocolate de envoltura dorada. Mi golosina preferida.

Sentí como mis ojos se abrían por la sorpresa.

-Par de tontos- escuche decir a mi hermano.

Volteo a mirarlo pero él ya iba de regreso al comedor.

¿Acaso sabía si a él...?

Cierro la puerta con la más grande sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro. Quizá, después de todo, mi hermano no solo había hecho todo eso por molestarme, o por lo menos tal vez no solo a mi.

 _ **"Confundiendo**_ _ **si es amor o amistad."**_


End file.
